You're Mine
by S'moreo
Summary: England's giving America what he wants, but not without a certain price. England/America.


"A-ah!"

A buck of tanned hips. Pale hands restraining any further movements. A loud groan of desperation.

"A-Arthur, c mon..!" The plead cut off short, interrupted by a heady moan as a tongue traced the puckered hole.

Arthur made no response, no movement to signal he was going to stop, or speed up for that matter.

His tongue continued to lap at Alfred s hole, slowly, slowly, _agonizingly_ slow.

A quick lick, a dip of the tongue into the hole.

Alfred's sharp gasp, his whimper as the tongue disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Y-you bastard," He breathed in shakily as teeth sunk into his right cheek, before kissing, licking, lapping, sucking all the way back to his entrance.

"Really, now?" Arthur finally spoke, his voice low and sly.

Alfred swore he could feel the smirk on his face.

"Should you be speaking that way to me right now? Besides," he added, "What did I tell you to do? I won't continue if you don't."

This time, it was Alfred who didn t respond, at least not at first, save for the small noises escaping his mouth.

"A-Arthur.." His cheeks burned, and he forced himself to utter those words, "P-pleasure me..pl-please...I-I want it..!"

"How bad?" Arthur pushed, still not giving Alfred what he wanted, his tongue barely rimming him.

"S-so bad! I want it so bad!" Alfred gasped.

"Good," And with that, Arthur's tongue shoved into him.

Alfred gripped at the bed sheets tightly, biting into his arm as Arthur's tongue slipped right into his hole, squirming like mad and licking at his walls.

"O-oh god Arthur..! Y-yeah, like that! M-More!" He hid his face in-between his arms, his hips shaking as those hands continued to hold them still with such a force they would develop bruises in a few hours.

Arthur only grunted, pushing his tongue in deeper, probing more of America, tasting him, making him melt. Making him **needy**.

"S-shit..Arthur N-need you..!" His cock throbbed with abandon, twisting his head side to side as that wonderful, torturous pleasure that only seemed to make him more and more desperate didn't let off, instead growing and growing and _growing_ until he felt like he was going to burst, yet he didn t.

Alfred whined as Arthur's tongue slipped out, giving one final lick before he leaned forward on his knees, his chest coming in contact with America's back, his cock _right there._

The same tongue that had just probed his hole began to gave his ear a very, very hot ear bath, teeth grazing his helix before biting down harshly.

"Say my name," Arthur demanded, refusing to do anything else unless he did.

"Ar-Arthur..?"

"**No**," Growling, Arthur fisted Alfred s golden hair in his fingers, yanking his head back and whispering in his ear huskily, "You know my name, America." The hint of another smirk. "It's quite impossible to forget a name that ruled half of the world."

If America was confused before (which he was), it was all cleared up now, and his throat dried up as his eyes roamed over England's face, eventually shocked blue eyes locking with blazing green.

"W-wha--Y-you mean--" He didn't finish his sentence, unable to. He didn t honestly expect him to--?

"_Yes_," England hissed, his cock nudging at America's backside, and all that desperation came flooding back again. "**Say it.**"

Alfred would have hid his face from view if he could, but there was naught he could do but stare back at Arthur, making it all the more humiliating for him as his cheeks burned brighter, his lips trembling as he uttered those words.

"F-fuck me, British Empire."

A leer.

"Gladly."

With that, Arthur plunged into Alfred balls deep, his teeth sinking into the crook of America s neck as his hand left those bruised hips, instead going to rest at Alfred's cock, thumb circling the shaft, tracing the slit, and, deciding not to tease him any longer, he began to pump Alfred's cock in the earnest.

"F-fuck yes!" Alfred shouted, his whole body being wracked with shakes; moans, groans, and mewls escaping the confinements of his throat; hips pushing back to meet every thrust; meeting Arthur's lips with his own in a heated and messy kiss.

Arthur's thrusts were sharp, deep, fast, brutal. He plunged in and out of Alfred, in and out, in and out.

It was rough, Arthur constantly biting and marking Alfred with proud love bites in very visible places (he wanted to make sure everyone knew what had happened, who Alfred belonged to, who he would **always** belong to.).

So it was obvious that with all of what they were doing to each other, it didn t take long for them to meet their release.

Alfred felt the pit of his stomach clench, and his mouth was left hanging open, glazed blue eyes disappearing beneath closing eyelids as he came explosively, his toes curling and back arching up, up, up until he could arch no further.

Screaming Arthur s name as he came on both their stomachs, Alfred's ass clenched tightly around Arthur s prick repeatedly, squeezing and squeezing tighter and tighter until the pleasure of ramming into that heat and tightness became too much for Arthur.

Biting back a groan, he came, spilling into Alfred as his hips jerked to savor every last moment of his orgasm.

The moments passed by, slowly, before Arthur pushed out of Alfred, a slick squelching sound being heard as he did.

"That was hot." Alfred flopped down onto his back; hair tousled, stomach wet and messy with his own release, his neck and jaw covered in red marks all over. He grinned lazily.

"Mmm." Arthur hummed in agreement, laying down next to Alfred and facing him. "It was even hotter when you screamed my name at the end." He said smugly.

"My brain wasn t working, ok?" Alfred pouted, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck.

"When does it ever?" Arthur snorted, sliding his arms around Alfred's waist, melding their bodies together like two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly.

"Hey--It always works, ok?! Just not at that moment.." Alfred mumbled, leaving butterfly kisses on Arthur's neck and jaw.

"Well, I ll just have to leave your brain dysfunctional more often, then, if it makes you like that."

"If that's the case, I wouldn't mind."

"I already knew that. I _am_ the one fucking you, remember?"

"Yeah, well, shuddap, I'm telling you anyway."

Arthur sighed, and rested his chin on the top of Alfred's head, kissing the crown of it.

"I wish you weren't so talkative afterwards, can't you just go to sleep?"

"Fine, fine."

Silence.

"Arthur?"

A groan.

"What is it, you git?"

"I love you."

Silence.

Hands tightening on his waist.

"Go to sleep already."

A smile, the closing of cobalt eyes along with green.

Silence.

A murmur of "I love you, too, git ."


End file.
